1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to water filtering devices and more particularly to a hand held water bottle which includes a water filter apparatus which filters the water as it is consumed.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Water filtering apparatuses have long been known. A common utilization of such apparatuses is a permanent installation in conjunction with water lines of a conventional home or business.
It has also been known to incorporate a water filter in conjunction with a supply container that is utilized within a home. Water is poured into a reservoir of the supply container with the water then seeping through a filter into a collection reservoir from where the water is dispensed as it is used.
The use of water bottles for individual use have also been known. A common form of such a water bottle is used by people engaged in sports such as bicyclists. The water bottle is filled with water and then consumed as desired as the person engages in the sport activity. Most of these water bottles are filled with conventional tap water. It is known that conventional tap water does include contaminants. It would be desirable to include some kind of a filtering apparatus in conjunction with such a water bottle that would permit the water to be filtered as it is consumed.